


Illegal Lightning

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/F, Interviews, Locker Room, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Reporter Pansy Parkinson, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: Pansy interviews Ginny after the Harpies lose their spot on the league finals.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Illegal Lightning

“So how does it feel like, losing the Harpies’ spot in the finals to the arguably worst team in the history of professional Quidditch in Britain?” 

The sound of the Cannons’ fans cheering and singing is still as loud as it was when the match ended – with Ginny’s goalie getting hit by a Bludger in the face, her seeker injured by a strike of lightning that the  _ fucking _ ref team should have known was magical and therefore illegal and, to top it all off, a score difference of only ten points. There are noisy, obnoxious orange fireworks exploding all over the night sky, and Ginny feels like she could murder someone. 

“Fuck off, Parkinson!” Ginny shoves past Pansy and her over-manicured nails, her ridiculously bright green dress that’s too short for the professional environment this is supposed to be and the smirk she absolutely shouldn’t be flashing at Ginny right now.

“Aw, Weasley! No comment for the avid readers of Quidditch Monthly? You know I can’t print that! I’ve got to keep it PG, love.” Pansy’s smirk grows predatory, and Ginny growls like a mad cat, ready to pounce. Now that would make a nice picture for the front page of the periodics – Ginny Weasley covered in mud tackling Pansy Parkinson and her too-neat hairdo into the soggy grounds after the league’s semi-finals. Someone would find a way of making it look pornographic, Ginny thinks, and makes sure she leaves a muddy handprint on Pansy’s shoulder when she shoves her. 

“I’ll show you PG–” Ginny spits, and then proceeds to spill out the filthiest string of curse words; until Pansy’s Quick Quotes quill that’s been floating behind her this whole time just refuses to continue on scribbling down what she’s said.

“This just in, folks– ” Pansy turns to a small, greying wizard carrying what looks like radio equipment (Ginny had no idea they were still transmitting the match) – “Weasley’s temper is still as bad as ever. Maybe next time she will pay more attention to the Quaffle instead of wasting time coming up with insults I am sure her mother is now very much ashamed of hearing her say on national radio–”

Pansy’s voice dies down once Ginny gets far away enough, and once she’s in the locker room, all Ginny hears is the muffled sound of the people leaving the stadium. She’s been out there talking to the press for who knows how long, and the whole team seems to have showered and gone home already. _ Thank fucking Merlin _ , she thinks.

She’s still grumbling to herself as she gets her gloves off, as well as her boots and the – frankly useless – headgear. One day she’ll shave her whole hair off, Ginny contemplates, trying to untangle it from the gear.  _ What a fucking nuisance _ , she curses, ready to yank her jersey over her head when the door to the locker room opens behind her.

“D’you think they bought it?” Pansy all but giggles and Ginny still wants to punch her a little bit. Her heels click on the concrete floor as she walks over to the bench where Ginny’s sitting. She makes a point of not coming too close. 

“How do you get those things from getting stuck in the mud?” Ginny nods at the offensive shoes, after having gotten rid of her sticky shirt. She’s sure she stinks, and that they both should be disgusted right now, but she honestly could not give a rat’s arse. 

“I’m a witch, Weasley. Do try to keep up, yeah?” Pansy laughs and Ginny wraps her arms around her neck; expensive perfume mixed with sweat and rain and lighting and  _ magic _ .

“As you wish, Parkinson. As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [comaraudery](https://comaraudery.tumblr.com/) for the prompt ✨
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story here or on [Tumblr](https://letsdothepanic.tumblr.com/) 💖


End file.
